COLT of the Trade
by Obons5
Summary: Everyone has demons and memories that they need to forget, What happens when those demons come back? Will a foundation carefully laid out be that easily demolished? For one wolf Faunus, Corey Richards, the past of him and his team might be to much. [I have a great deal of plans for this! Full OC focus. Made with humor, love, and dubstep. Rated T for cursing and inappropriateness!]
1. Chapter 1

_"**Great achievement is usually born of great sacrifice, and is never the result of selfishness" **__**- Napoleon Hill**_

**COLT of the Trade**

**Chapter 1 – I Swear the worlds lost it's mind!**

_Airship Headed to Beacon_

The view was beautiful, the ship had left right in the morning so you could clearly see the vibrant colors of the sunrise. The ship itself was also astonishing, it was huge with a main room that had ballroom lights lining the ceiling.

_If only I liked flying... _Thought Corey, _Maybe I would be able to enjoy the view. _

Corey wasn't a fan of air travel, But it isn't because it made him sick or even a fear of heights. He hated flying because of the people. Because he was a Faunus he had already gotten several funny looks. The only other time when he flew was when he went on a business trip with his father to go and discuss trade with his family's farm and a foreign market. The more traditional people were not to happy at the sight of Faunus on their flight. So from that one terrible event, Corey hated flying. He was laid down on a row of seating that was across a wall with one of his legs bent and his tail acting as a more comfortable cushion. He was listening to his music, his Stetson hat covering his face and his foot tapping along to the beat.

His aura spiked, he lifted his hand and caught a paper ball that was thrown at his head. _Can't people just leave me to my __peace__? _Corey removed his hat from his face and sat up, placing the hat back on his head he rubbed his eyes and immediately saw the fiend. He was a tall guy with long arms, compared to his body. He was wearing bulky armor with a huge mace strapped to his back. Corey didn't need to hear him to understand that he was snickering and calling him some form of racist slang.

Corey grinned, _Children keep getting bigger every year._ He pretended to yawn to show his disinterest in the fool. As Corey resumed his earlier place, he could feel the anger in the other mans aura growing at an intense rate. He frowned, _Literally 45 minutes into the flight and someone wants to scrap... __Damn, I was hoping for a nap..._Corey this time got up, standing on his feet he straightened his hat and hung his ear buds around his neck. 'Long arms' was already walking towards Corey by the time he started forward. When they met face to face in the middle, the exchange of taunts started immediately.

Corey took the first shot. "What the hell is your problem? Haven't you heard of acting your age or is your shit attitude an attempt at compensating?" Corey growled in his slight country accent.

"The names Cardin, mutt..." He responded. "I'm just surprised they would let you out of your cage for this long, maybe next time they will keep you on a leash!" Cardin crossed is arms and scoffed.

Corey narrowed his gaze. "If only people like you were more open-minded..." His eyes widened and he put his hand on his chin. "Well I guess a name like Cardin fits for a bird brain like yourself!" He smiled at his own remark.

Cardin's face reddened and he looked pissed. "I'm going to put you down, dog..." He cracked his knuckles.

Corey was now growling. "Bring it on, Long limbs!" There was a slight mass of people gathering around to see the foreseen fight. But before Corey had the pleasure of killing a mocking-bird, He felt a feminine hand on his shoulder. The aura that radiated from the person behind him was soothing and calming. His Faunus ears wilted.

The voice from the women was serious yet understanding. She whispered into Corey's ear. "Starting a fight before we get to Beacon wouldn't be a good idea, Cowboy. Please just come sit with my sister and I and cool off?"

Corey stopped growling and lowered his fist, earning Corey a laugh from Cardin. "Looks like an old dog can learn some new tricks. If you know what's good for you, Stay." The crowed dispersed with many sighs as the chance of a scuffle went from 100 to 0. Cardin, Still laughing, walked back over to his seat. He sat down and started typing away at his Scroll, No doubt spewing nonsense about his 'Triumph'.

Corey's breathing steadied, Now at a normal pace he turned around slowly to face the one who stopped him from laying Cardin out.

"Who do you think... you... uh" He was caught off guard by light turquoise eyes. She was almost as tall as Corey, with light orange hair and freckles below her eyes. "I mean, S-Sorry ma'am!" He stood up straight and grinned, with the addition of his tail wagging he tried his best to recover.

She flicked Corey's nose. The wolf yelped in response, grabbing it. "Don't be a dork..." She started to walk away, when she turned and cautioned Corey to follow. "Come on! I'm sure my sister would love to meet you!" She stopped and faced Corey one more time. "Oh, and I'm Odyssia!" She continued walking.

Corey, still rubbing his nose, thought to himself. _I have a feeling I should have just kept to myself._

They both walked through the main area of the airship. Corey followed closely, trying to ignore the dirty stares he was getting. He chuckled, _People are being very rude, just stay calm._

"Hey..." Corey caught up and stood next to Odyssia. "I'm sorry I almost snapped back there. It was just the heat off the moment. Something about that Cardin guy just screamed 'Oh please, beat me to a pulp'... I'm usually a much more mellow person!" He gave a pleasant glare.

"I understand how people are towards Faunus sometimes, I see no need for such violence. Apology excepted." She had a polite smile on her face.

"Ya... I mean..." The sound of shouting cut off Corey. Sparking his interest, Corey stopped and squinted to see who was yelling.

"Oh geez." Odyssia eyes widened in distress as she stopped as well.

Heading straight for them at top speed was a pink-clad, orange haired girl. She was dragging a taller man in green by his hand. "Odyssia!" She was waving, making her presence well-known.

"Is that your...?" The Faunus was puzzled.

"Yes, that would be my sister..." Odyssia gave a sigh.

"Wait... I know her!" Corey exclaimed.

At that moment Odyssia's sister and her companion reached them. "Odyssia!" She flung her arms around her sister.

"Nora?" Odyssia still held her confusion.

"No...ra..." Nora's friend seemed a little irritated and out of breath.

"Nora..." Corey knew he had seen that girl before!

"Nora!" She happily stated herself.

"Everyone stop!" Odyssia went from confused to down right annoyed. "Dear sister, why are you not waiting for me? I told you I would only be a minute."

"Well... I know you went to go break up a fight and it didn't take long before I heard a wolf Faunus was getting picked on by some jerk, I only know one wolf Faunus and that's the one I bumped into before I got on the ship!" Nora turned her gaze to Corey. "I came as fast as I could to see if it was the same guy, It was!" She threw her arms in the air with joy.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't stop her..." Nora's friend said

"That's fine Ren, Corey you know my sister?" Odyssia still not quite understanding the events that have transpired.

"Well I never got acquainted, we bumped into each other at luggage check-in!" Corey grinned.

"Hmmm... alright." Odyssia seemed to finally have some composure on the topic. She looked down and gave a long, drawn out sigh. "Why don't we all just walk back, seat ourselves, and calmly wait for the ship to get to Beacon?" Before she even had time to look up, Nora was already running back to her seat dragging Ren with Corey running right behind.

"Wow! You don't even wait for me? How am I supposed to stay calm and collected when everyone around me is completely Psychotic!" Odyssia stomped her foot on the ground. "Not only did I not have my coffee this morning, but I have to deal with these people..." She continued her rant. "No Formality! No 'Hello Im Corey' Or 'Nice to meet you, I'm Nora!"

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch..." A Virtual image started a speech right beside Odyssia

"And I'm done here..." With that, she stormed off at an attempted to catch her sister and friends.

* * *

**Ahhhhh, Summer time is here! That means three things... Anime, Fanfiction Writing, and time with my lovely lady person. Also with RWBY Volume Two's Premier coming up I hope to hear what you all think of what I'm doing with my time in waiting. I hope you enjoy the humor I put into things, It wouldn't be me without a good laugh. All the Chapters will vary in length depending on how I want something done. Comment what you like or dislike and PM me any personal questions. Don't forget to Favorite, Follow, And Have a Faaaaaaaantastic Day!**

**Song I Listened to while I did my thing**

**Avicii**

**Wake Me Up**

**PS- The words 'To and Too' … I always just use 'To' :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Black Knight and Vomit Boy**

_Airship to Beacon – Restroom_

_LANCE POV_

"Well it could be worse, Brother!" Lance continued to pat Jaune's back.

Jaune was now leaned over a trashcan dry heaving. He stopped and looked miserably at his brother. "How could things be any wor... oh no..." He leaned back over the garbage can and continued the cycle of vomiting and heaving.

"Someone could see you and give you a terrible nickname!" Lance patted the poor kid on the back and gave a hardy laugh.

"That's hardly worse..." Jaune wiped the side of his mouth. "...Then that many people seeing us go into a single person restroom together or YOUR nickname, oh Black Knight." He mocked Lance's hardy laugh.

Lance patted Jaune harder on the back, causing him to lean back over the garbage can. "The only reason I hate that name is because it's racist!" He grinned "I like 'Knight of the Storm' better anyways..."

Jaune straightened up and smiled. "That fight was four months ago, I remember giving you that name to the announcer!"

"Don't get all sentimental on me, Jaune..." Lance put his hand on his brother's shoulder. "It was a great name tho!"

"I know right!" Jaune face lit up with happiness.

"Yup! Now let's get out of this bathroom!" Lance mimicked Jaune's expression.

Jaune snapped out of it and looked around the ships bathroom. Small with a trashcan in one corner, toilet and sink in the other. It looked nice with a bright blue wall and a wooden finish along the bottom.

"Ya, I'm feeling better..."

Lance opened the door and let Jaune exit first. Immediately they were pushed out-of-the-way as a man dressed as a cowboy ran into the restroom.

"Sorry, Emergency!" He yelled as he locked the door.

"Oh no..." Jaune looked out to see they had opened the shudders, showing a clear view of a mountain landscape. "I think I'm going to be sick again." He held his hand over his mouth and turned a terrible shade of green.

Lance's eye grew wide, he banged on the bathroom door. "Hey pal, we got a man out here about to lose what's left of his lunch. Hurry up please!" Lance put his ear to the door and heard the slight sound of 'Sweet Home Alabama'. He turned to Jaune, who was looking worse every second. He had an idea! "Jaune, there is another bathroom on the other side of the ship. Run!"

Jaune looked surprised and resisted the urge to gag. He turned with his mouth still covered and ran down the ships main hall.

Lance leaned back on the wall and slid down. He sat there and gave a sigh, then gave a chuckle as he heard someone refer to Jaune as 'Vomit Boy'. _I told him things could get worse _Lance thought. He got up and walked over to one of the windows. He stood there looking out at the Forever Falls forest, which was always in view if you flew anywhere near Vale. Looking over he could see the academy. He reached up and felt his eyepatch and remembered why he had the honor to go to the Beacon. They were about to come in to dock when his silence was interrupted by a voice behind him.

"Well what do we have here?"

Lance snapped around and looked for were the voice came from. _There is no one there... _ He looked down, _Whats up with the smoke?_

"I don't think you will find her down there."

The same voice came from behind him again. Thins time when he turned around there was a girl laying on the row of seats lined up on the wall. She had short, spiked black hair with green tips and she was wearing a completely black ninja get-up. She wasn't wearing any foot wear or a mask. She looked at Lance with piercing red eyes. She was also sucking a lollipop.

"You are?" Lance got straight to the point.

"Wow, you are no fun!" She looked up at the ceiling and closed her eyes. "I'm Terra, Black Knight." She smirked.

Lance gritted his teeth. "I'm Lance, please refrain from the racial remarks..." He loosened up and stuck his hand out. "Nice to meet you, I guess."

She looked at him and raised an eyebrow, she reached over and reluctantly shook his hand. "I'm guessing you don't have many enemy's?"

Lance scratched his chin. "Well, now that I think about it... Hmmm I can't think of anyone." He shrugged.

Terra smiled, a fog enveloped her and she disappeared. Lances looked at the seat, shocked. He jumped a little when he felt arms wrap around his chest and a head lean on his shoulder. "Well then I guess I'll be your enemy!" Lance felt a reptilian tail rub under his chin. "See you around, baldy!" With those last words, Lance felt her presence dissipate. Right before he was about to sit down one last time before the ship docked, Lance heard the bathroom door open.

"Sweeeeet home Alabama..." The guy was snapping along to the beat, he looked over and saw Lance. He clicked a button on his headphones and wrapped them around his neck and waved over to Lance.

"Hey, I've seen you!"

_Please don't be another crazy Faunus... _The cowboy was wearing a long duster coat and a cowboy hat, his ears and tail were both visible. He had dark silver eyes that matches his hair. Lance grinned and waved back.

The Faunus ran over and extended his arm. "Hi, I'm Corey, Corey Richards!" Lance reached out and shook his hand. "I saw you fight a few months ago at the arena, you kicked ass man!" Corey grinned. "Knight of the Storm, Right?"

"Ya, I tend to keep my semblance hidden until necessary. It always shocks my opponents!" Lance lifted his hand and activated his semblance, sending sparks and lines of blue electricity between his fingers.

"Wow, That's cool! Check out mine!" Corey lifted up his hand and... nothing happened...

"Ummm..." Lance looked closer at the Faunus' hand.

"Feel it!" Corey grinned

Lance reached out and touched his hand, _It's solid! _"Can you do that to your whole body?"

Corey tried to hold in a laugh, but instead ended up on the floor hysterical.

"What?" Lance didn't understand what he had done...

The pilot's voice came over the intercom.

_Beeeep_

"I'd like to let everyone know we have made it to our destination, when you get off the ship luggage will be offloaded on your right. Thank you for flying with us and enjoy your stay at Beacon!"

_Beep_

"Corey!" Lance looked over and saw an orange haired girl stomping towards them. She was wearing white armor that fit the her body snugly. Lance's good eye opened wider, _Damn_ he thought.

She snapped at him. "Keeps your eyes up her, big shot." She pointed to her eyes. "Names Odyssia..." She looked down at the mess of a wolf, still dying of laughter. "You were supposed to come right back." Odyssia sighed and Corey by the hood. "Thanks for making my job harder!" She narrowed her gaze on Lance.

He put his hands up in surrender. "Sorry..." He gave a fake smile.

"Hmph" Odyssia walked away dragging the laughing wolf with her.

_What have I gotten myself into... _Lance thought as he made his way to the exit of the ship.

* * *

"Well it got worse, Brother!" Lance continued to pat Jaune's back.

They where outside of the ship and Jaune was finishing letting out the last of his sickness.

Jaune looked up, the color in his face coming back. "What do you mean?"

"Vomit boy..." Lance laughed.

Jaune frowned. "Who called me that!"

Lance smiled. "Didn't see them, I have to say it is way worse than 'Black Knight" He put his arm around his brother's shoulder. "We finally made it..." Lance pointed to the main castle of Beacon. "Soon they will train you to where it wont look like you got in using..." He whispered into Jaune's ear. "Fake transcripts..."

Jaune pushed Lance. "Please don't remind me!"

Before Lance could retaliate, the sound of an explosion rang out in the distance. Both of them looked at the direction it came from.

"Well..." Lance looked amused. "You go see what that was, I'll see you later." He rubbed Jaune's head and pushed him off in the direction of the explosion. Jaune walked away after waving off.

He smiled and waved goodbye. _Hope the poor kid finds other friends... Whats that smell?_

He walked a few feet and turned a corner to see Terra leaning on a wall with a cigarette in her mouth. She let out smoke from her nose and took it out of her mouth, tapping it to dropped the ash from the end. She looked over and saw Lance. "Hey there, shocked?" She grinned and continued smoking.

Lance crossed his arms. "First, nice pun. Second, you shouldn't be smoking if your going to be running around sparring and killing Grim!"

"Why would you help me? We are enemies after all..." She took another drag.

Lance grabbed the cigarette and threw it on the ground. He crushed it with the heel of his boot. "I never agreed to be any type of enemy!" He looked her dead in the eyes.

"Well..." Terra Punched Lance square in his chest, he could feel that through the armor. He fell forward from the pain and was caught by Terra. "That was my last one... If I wasn't your enemy before." She leaned in. "Then I defiantly am now." She didn't have a joking tone in her voice like last time. Smoke started to appear around the snakes feet. She disappeared into the ground. Lance was left standing there alone. The pain in his stomach subsided and he leaned against the wall.

A whistle came from above him. "That could have gone better."

Lance looked up and saw a familiar wolf. "How much did you see?"

"Ha!" Corey laughed. "I saw her light the smoke!" He jumped off the wall. Dusting off his shoulders, he smirked.

Lance still looking at Beacon, spoke. "I don't get it... why do I get stuck getting chased by the crazy ninja girl!" He threw his arms up.

"My brother always told me 'If someone hates you for no reason, Give em one!" Corey leaned up against the wall with Lance.

"That helps me how?"

"Well you defiantly gave her a reason to hate you." Corey pointed at the crushed cigarette on the floor. "Maybe next time, choose when to be a 'Good Samaritan' more carefully."

Lance frowned. "Ya, well I can't help it! I'm naturally trying to help!"

They both continued to look at the school.

"Well..." Corey straightened his hat. "We should get going, the first year welcome ceremony should be starting soon!" He shook Lance's hand one more time. "I like you, We should have a beer sometime!" He got on all four and sped off towards the main hall.

Lance looked down and sighed. "But I don't even drink!"

* * *

**Point of view will change occasionally, yes. If you have a problem, I suggest calling customer service.[ Just PM me complaints ;) ] I'm a very kind fellow, I like to listen to people! So if you have constructive criticism or just want to say 'I like this' do not hesitate. As always, Comment what you like or dislike and PM me any personal questions. Don't forget to Favorite, Follow, And Have a Faaaaaaaantastic Day!**

**Listened to**

**Uprising by Muse**

**PS - Wolf Faunus are really cool, aren't they :D**


End file.
